Tarko
"Fire burns all in it's path, it turns water into to steam, it turns stone into brittle glass. Fire is the master of the elements and so, I am master of the Toa!" - Tarko to the other Toa, Bionicle Chronicles #1 Tarko is the Toa Mesta of Fire on the island of Renati Nui He is the self proclaimed leader of the Toa Mesta. Biography Spherus Magna On Spherus Magna, Tarko was one of the Toa who helped build and pilot the spacecraft. When the Toa realised that their ship was going to crash, Tarko and five others were placed into canisters and ejected down to the island below them, where he slept for many centuries.... Awakening Whilst two Ta-Matoran were exploring the Volcanoes looking for some lava flowers, they accidently stummbled upon Tarko's canister that was hidden beneath the lava. Tarko was then took to Turaga Tahu who gave him Toa Lhikan's Swords. Tarko then set off to find the other Toa and his five hidden Kanohi masks and the deadly tests that proceeded them. Quests for the Masks Tarko teamed up with Pituh to find all his masks of power. Abilities, Tools, & Traits Powers As a Toa of Fire Tarko could create and control fire, he also has a resistance to heat. Tarko's Kanohi mask was the Kanohi Komau the great mask of mind control. Tarko also has five secondary masks, they are: *Kanohi Hau - Great Mask of Shielding, found in Le-Wahi, the test was to survive a stampede of rahi. *Kanohi Huna - Great Mask of Invisibility, found in Ga-Wahi, the test was to avoid being seen by a viscious sea Rahi. *Kanohi Calix - Great Mask of Fate, found in Ko-Wahi, the test was to take a leap of faith down a chasm. *Kanohi Arthron - Great Mask of Sonar, found in Po-Wahi, the test was to make it through a sandstorm. *Kanohi Pehkui - Great Mask of Diminishment, found in Onu-Wahi, the test was to get through a decreasingly small tunnel. Tools Tarko's toa tools were two fire greatswords. The swords could be connected to form a shield which could either block attacks or be thrown like a boomerang. The swords also combined to make a skyboard that could fly and surf on lava. Personality Tarko is a hot head, much like the fire that he repesents. He is irrational and quick to act, choosing to fight instead of thinking or talking. Tarko considers himself the leader of the Toa Mesta because he is "the best" and because that Fire is the "strongest element". Tarko has also shown a love interest in Nekari often flirting with her and even sacrificing one of his kanohi masks to save her. Trivia *Tarko is pratically a remake of Tahu, up to being the same Toa with a different name. *The five kanohi masks that Tarko collects are actually the masks of previous the Toa of Fire. *The only member of the Toa Mesta that Tarko hasn't had an argument with is Gottera. Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:Toa of Fire Category:Toa Mesta Category:Renati Nui